Jake the Pokemorph
by SilverStoryMaker11
Summary: Jake is just a normal boy, until he offers up his life as a military experiment and travels to the Pokemon world as a pokemorph. A great shape-shifting adventure is to be undertaken! Story was re-published. And moved to crossovers. And it's kinda old.
1. The Beginning

My name is Jake, and I have a life more complicated than most people's lives. You see, I'm a pokemorph. The world's first, in fact. A pokemorph is someone who can touch a pokemon, which are not found in our world, and then become it at will. Luckily, my dad is a scientist, and has made a test model for a portal into any other world or place in space. But I had better start from the beginning.

Last month, I was living a normal, boring life. I had nothing to live for, so I ran away and gave myself up for military research. They just happened to need someone for a special experiment, and gladly accepted me. The experiment was to help troops out at war by letting them transform into animals. And because of my dad's invention, they used pokemon instead of animals. You see, pokemon DNA is more complicated than Earth animals, and if pokemon transformations are possible, animals are definitely going to work. So they laid me down on this metal table and hooked up all these wires and cords to me. They strapped me in so tight it hurt. One scientist had some charmander DNA acquired from the portal. They loaded it into a big needle, and I started hyperventilating. They carefully inserted the needle that had the special DNA, my new pokemorph DNA, and the charmander DNA mixed together into my arm.

The pain was unbearable! I tried to scream, but all that came out was "Charmander!" and the pain slowly went away. I had become a pokemorph! My first form was a charmander! The cables came off and the straps loosened. I was concentrating on the charmander, like the kids in _Animorphs_, and I became the charmander inside me! It was almost overwhelming, the charmander's mind was playful and serious at the same time, an impossible feat for normal humans. I got to the floor and concentrated on the picture of myself in the back of my mind. I felt my bones crunching as they grew and changed. I murmured "That was awesome." and went to the machine my dad made. I had an urge to get more forms and figure out the limits to my new powers. A scientist said calmly, "Now get away from there, we have some tests for you." But I turned the machine to "Pokemon World" and opened the portal. "I guess we can wait on the tests. But remember, touch a pokemon to acquire it." The scientist said. Just then, I realized my parents were probably worried sick about me. But I thought, _They're already worried, so I can go. _I stepped into the portal. Everything flew past me in such a blur that I didn't know when it was almost done. Then, everything snapped to stillness and I went flying.

I guess the military portal sent you to a random place. From what I know about pokemon, I was near pallet town. _Good! That's where the portal to my dad's lab is!_ He set it up so we could get back. I was going to go straight to my dad's portal, then I could use my powers again! I walked along the path, and right when the town was in sight, a ratata came running at me. _Another morph!_ I dived. As soon as I touched it I felt a shock. I let go. The shock must have meant I acquired it. Just then a team rocket member came running toward me screaming "Get that ratata!" and getting closer.


	2. Captured

The team rocket grunt raced at me, pushed me out of the way, and caught the ratata. He said, "Well you were no help. I like the way you think! Come with me." But I was reluctant. He pulled and pulled, and I fell over. I decided to try my new ratata morph to get away. The grunt was exhausted, panting and bending down. I stepped away and focused on the ratata and wondering if it would work. I felt the changes almost instantly, bones crunching as they shrunk and rearranged, the ground rushing up at me, the ability only to stand on all fours, and internal organs changing. It was an unexplainable experience. The rocket grunt stared, wide eyed, at the ratata standing where the kid named Jake had stood only a moment before. He made an uneven smile and fell over, and from my poor ratata eyes, it looked like he fainted. I felt a surge of energy and had the sudden urge to run. My rat brain thought, _Run! Run! Run! _And I did just that. I angled myself toward pallet town, and I was there in only a matter of minutes!

I hid behind the pokemon center and morphed back. The strange sensation came again, but reversed. In great, horrible, embarrassing shock, I realized all my clothes, except my underwear, had not morphed with me! I decided to morph a charmander so I would not be embarrassed in front of a town full of people. It was the fastest morph I've done. Partially because of my embarrassment.

Thirty seconds later, a charmander walked out from behind the pokemon center. No one cared except professor Oak, who realized he had made a mistake in letting a pokemon trainer take his beloved charmander. He rushed into his lab and came out again with a fire-proof net and a pokeball. Unfortunately, I had no idea of how to use my fire. So off I went, running for my freedom!

Apparently, Oak called the cops on me. I know it seems funny, but when your running away from captivity you have to be serious. I saw three "Officer Jenny"s all on staraptor. I was surrounded. I felt a strange warmth rising up my throat, and I opened my mouth and a fierce ember escaped! The first Jenny's staraptor got his wing burned. _Good for you._ I thought. The staraptor fainted, and the cop fell off and fainted, too. _One down, two to go!_ I was off again. The professor jumped out from behind a corner. I got caught.

He was surprisingly gentle, as if I were his infant child. I ceased struggling. He put me in a pokeball! I was in a gray world. A strange world. It broke into different colors and shifted into the shape of the beautiful field by Mt. Pyre, the volcano. The charmander's habitat! I knew that because my charmander mind told me so. I kind of enjoyed it there. But, like I said, I only KIND OF liked it there. There was nothing to do but sleep.

I was relieved when I got out. But then I saw where I was. I had many cables attached to me, and I saw a model of what I assumed was my DNA pattern. He must have found that I'm not normal! This could be fatal. I winced when the screen changed to heart beat with an audible "Click" and then froze with terror at what was on the screen. A straight line. Impossible. I won't be around much longer...


	3. The Forest

I thought, _This can't be happening, I can't die now!_ And my heart raced like a steam train. My heart! It was going fast! The screen blurred and turned to static. A security gun came down and... Fired a missile... _Oh crud._ All I saw was a flash of red, then I saw black. I was conscious, and the black turned into gray and shifted away. Smoke. I was bleeding badly. The place was destroyed, and a rather angry Professor Oak was staring me in the face. Then, the look on his face changed from angry to terrified. He ran away screaming. _Good for you! Ha ha!_ Wait, terror? Terrified? I did not feel the pain from the explosion anymore. All my wounds had healed! _I'm unbeatable!_

I ran while I could. I hid behind the pokemon center, and there was some jeans and a T-shirt caught in a bush, so I morphed back. I put on the clothes and caught my breath. I walked out like nothing had happened. No one suspected. I kept walking past the exit, and decided not to use the charmander morph. I only knew I could use the ratata morph. I was on my journey to Pallet Town. As I walked, still in human form, I felt a growing presence. I did not pay attention to it because I know that pokemorphs are nearly invincible. Nearly. But I could not help but become worried as I felt the presence of great, undeniable power. I morphed into ratata. My mouse brain wanted to investigate the strange presence. I don't know how, but I knew it was Dialga. I went off to investigate in the woods where the presence was, and hoped to get a new, all-powerful morph.

I never made it. Two team rocket grunts jumped out in front of me. "There you are, you little pest!" They thought I was their little ratata that had escaped earlier! _Here we go again._ I tried to run away, but they were too fast. They blocked my way wherever I tried to go. I had to fight. I felt the adrenalin flowing and performed a scratch attack on the first grunt. He fell to the ground, stunned. _Ha! Take that!_ And I tried to do a hyper fang attack, but I didn't know how. I guess I wasn't strong enough yet. I know that Pokemon grow stronger by levels, and maybe this battle will get me some experience points. Another scratch. The battle was over. I felt my tiny body grow a little stronger. I had more confidence. _I only stunned them, I have to get away!_ And I let my rat brain take over, dashing through the forest with such agility that I amazed myself!

When I morphed back behind a tree, I realized that my clothes, the clothes I just got, had morphed with me this time! The powerful presence was gone. But I saw a stantler grazing in a clearing about 20 feet away. "This trip wasn't worthless after all." I said to myself. My voice was messed up because I hadn't talked for a long time. I laughed, finally free from people trying to catch me, and I started toward the stantler. It must have known I was a friend. Because it let me come up and touch it. The tingling sensation again. The stantler seemed to have no worries, and I followed it to a hidden hollow where it settled down to sleep. "I'll sleep, too." I said, and we both settled down to sleep for the night.


	4. Stantler

I woke up as a stantler. I don't know why, or how I morphed in my sleep. The other stantler was still asleep. I thought how cool it was to have antlers, and the wild stantler stirred. I actually liked being a Pokemon. It was fun to become a different creature besides a human. I didn't want to morph back yet, the stantler had such a calm and relaxed mind. The stantler beside me looked up at me with those tired eyes. I wanted to stay with it forever, but I knew I had to leave soon.

Then the strangest thing happened, the stantler talked to me! Well, it didn't really talk to me, I could just understand it when it said, "Stan, stantler." in that relaxed way. The way I understood it, it said, "Who are you?" with a curious tone. I wanted to respond, but I didn't think I could speak Pokemon. I thought about what I wanted to say, and I tried to say it. I found out then that when I spoke as a Pokemon, instead of English, I spoke the Pokemon language automatically.

I said, "I am a human, and I can turn into Pokemon." And the stantler didn't look so calm anymore. It got up and dashed away. I felt horrible. I decided then that I should not reveal that I am a human to other Pokemon. _I had better get going._ I thought. And with that, I focused on my own image in my head and morphed back. My clothes had morphed with me again. It was almost as if someone, or something, had put those special clothes there for me.

When I was out of the forest, which I was pretty sure it was the Viridian Forest, I headed toward the next city, Pewter City. I had somehow missed Viridian City. I did not know where I was going, or why, I just knew that I wanted to see and become a legendary Pokemon. I could try Mt. Ember, where moltres is said to be. Or Cerulean Cave, where mewtwo lives. Maybe I could go to another region, Johto, Sinnoh, or Hoenn, and search there. I was glad I had played all those little Pokemon video games, for the information from them has, and will, come in use.

I finally arrive at Pewter City and I stop at the mart to get some food. I got a tiny pizza and a large soda. After my meal, I go over to the museum and check out the free exhibits. They had fossils, models, and ancient artifacts. There was even a scroll that vaguely described zapdos! I slept at the Pokemon center, finally getting some deserved rest. What was to come, I did not know.

I had a dream, a dream that I was back at my house, having dinner with my parents. I missed them. But this journey is much more exciting than my old life. I would get to go back home eventually. Wouldn't I? I couldn't think about it much longer, sleep was setting in.


	5. Mt Moon part 1

It happened again. I woke up as my ratata morph. Fortunately, I was in the little bedroom Nurse Joy had let me stay in. I hopped to the floor and morphed back. This was particularly odd that I keep morphing in my sleep, and it could turn terrible if anyone is with me when I sleep. Why couldn't I just morph when I wanted to? No one saw me except the pidgey outside the window. A pidgey! I need a flying morph, and how cool it would be to fly! I crept up to the window and slowly opened it, then I reached out to touch it. Right as I was about to touch it... Nothing happened. The pidgey just stared at me. I touched the top of its head. The tingling sensation, a shock wave coursing through my body. I had the urge to try my new morph and fly away, but I had to get out of the Pokemon center first.

Once I was out in the street again, I ate some of the leftover food I had from the mart last night and started walking again. I hid in a clump of bushes and morphed to pidgey. I felt so light! I spread my wings and flapped them once. I blasted into the air from that one strong flap and scared myself. Again. Another flap and I was high above Route 3. Why not go straight to Mt. Moon? But I could not pull myself out of the air yet, I had to keep flying for a while, it felt so nice. The wind on my feathers, the calmness of flight, it all seemed perfect to me. I flew over Mt. Moon and almost didn't see the Team Rocket helicopter on the top of the mountain. I took notice and swooped down to investigate. One grunt was guarding the vehicle, and all the others seemed to have left through a strange hole in the top of the mountain. Of course the grunt was snoozing, he would be easy to take out. My pidgey form must have been pretty strong because I discovered that I can use gust. I used it to send the grunt flying off the side of Mt. Moon, where he landed safely in a bush. How all of the people I attack somehow survive, I have no clue.

The helicopter was empty, like, completely empty. There wasn't even any controls! I knew the level of my Pokemon morphs right then, and I knew that my pidgey form was a smashing level 18! Time to investigate. I hid in the copter and morphed back. Once again, the mysterious clothes had morphed with me. I crawled through the hole and realized, so suddenly I almost fell, that the hole was blown open by explosives and was too deep to say. It was almost as if a drill had drilled through a mile of solid rock! That might have been what happened, though. Anyways, as I crawl through the hole I think back to my flight. It was so amazing, so intriguing, I knew I loved flying immediately. _How strange. I think I used to be afraid of heights._ I thought. Being a pokemorph is changing my life and the way I see things. This could be good or bad, but just then, I heard faint voices from deeper in the hole. They were plotting something, but what? Why are they even here anyways?


	6. Mt Moon part 2

The voices continued. I had to get closer to hear them, and so I began climbing down the hole. The air kept getting more humid and the rocks more slippery. And, of course, I had to fall. I morphed into pidgey again and used it to gently flap down to the bottom of the hole. I morphed back and silently crept through the cave. What would Team Rocket want with Mt. Moon? I peeked around the corner to see what they were doing, and guess what? Team Rocket had met with Team Galactic! They were talking about a portal, and how to use it.

What! What would they want with a portal? And then I realized I missed one word, "portable". Great. A portable portal. I needed that machine. I had to have some way to get back home to my family every once in a while. Just then I saw a clefairy staring at me quizzically. "Clef?" it asked me. I reached toward it, and it backed away. I was surprised that it hadn't realized that I was a friend yet. I quickly touched it before it had a chance to react. It was so startled that it fell over backward and began crying and rolling around.

"Somethings over there!" team Galactic admin Mars yelled. All conversation was halted. The only sound was the clefairy crying and the steady drip of water that seemed to always be present in caves. I morphed to clefairy. I felt girlish. I just stood, as a clefairy, in the rocky hall. A team rocket grunt had seen me morph, and was now unconscious on the floor. The real clefairy stopped crying and was lying on its back staring blankly at me. This was one of the most embarrassing times of my twisted life.

I ran through the crowd of evil-doers and, just as I thought, they were all to stunned to see me to even try to catch me. I was running to where a small box, apparently the only technology in the room, sat. Mars realized what I was up to and dived for me. I felt this, I don't know, magical feeling and smacked Mars. There was, indeed, magic in my blow, because Mars was what appeared to be frozen in time. She was just floating in mid air. After that, I felt weak, but everyone else stepped back to let me through. I was reaching toward the box, just a few inches away, when, of course, a claw came from out of the sky and grabbed it. I looked up to see a huge hole blown in the top of the cave, and hovering above it, a team Rocket helicopter that I had presumably seen earlier.

I didn't care who saw me at hat moment, so I morphed. Back to human, then another morphing experience right after. Bones crunching and rearranging, becoming more hollow and light. Feathers sprouting out of me as I shrunk. I was a pidgey again. I flew up through the hole in pursuit of the helicopter and hit my head on... Well, I don't know what it was. But I blacked out and started plummeting to the ground.


	7. The Lady and the Pikachu

I didn't know how I got there, but I was in an old lady's hut. I was still a pidgey, but I didn't know what the lady, who was sitting in a rocking chair, would do if I morphed back to human. Suddenly, a pikachu's curious head appeared in front of my face. "Pika?" it said, inquisitively. The lady came up to me and smiled. She looked down at me like I was a sweet, injured little animal who needed care. She went to a workbench and began working on a herb poultice, supposedly for me. The pikachu followed her to the bench, and when she paused in her work, it sent a jolt of electricity into the mixture. It came over to me and asked me, "Who are you, and why are you here?" in the Pokemon language, which I could understand. I did not have the strength to answer, and I drifted into unconsciousness once more.

"Those thugs were mean to you, weren't they?" the lady asked when I woke up, "You look horrible!" But still, I couldn't answer. The pikachu was gone, busy with work again, perhaps? I took a look at myself for the first time, and realized that the old woman was right, I looked horrible. My wings had many feathers missing, and something black was covering most of my body. "You fell in a sludge pit, dear," she said.

I had no memory of team rocket even touching me, but I did know that I was not using a girly morph like clefairy ever again. I needed a cool, new form to take on; fire-type, poison-type, dragon-type, the possibilities were so great! Okay, the morph types I have now are... Flying, Normal, a fire-type I was never going to use again, and an almost useless ratatta. Wow, I needed to increase my form selection. But first, I had to find out where I was. The lady was nice, but I needed to get away so I can morph back to human form. The pidgey's natural mind and instinct was starting to take control, and I didn't want to become a wild pidgey striving to survive.

The pikachu came in the door holding a strange, purple soupy liquid. Probably the herbs. I finally had the strength to talk, but the purple solution was sickening to look at, even if the pikachu was grinning nicely. By then I had figured out that the pikachu was a girl, and I felt strangely in love. Ohhh... The pidgey part of me was deeply in love, but the human me was thinking, _Gross!_ The pikachu approached me slowly, like the leader of a ceremony. She was almost at my little bed when I spoke up. "Wait! I can't drink that! I have to get away, please help me!" but to the lady it just sounded like "Pidgey! Pid, pidgey gey! Pidgey pidge, pidgey!"

The lady spoke first. "My, my! Now your awake and recovering, eh?" And the pikachu waited politely for her to finish. "Now take some of this healing soup. It'll taste a little different, and you'll be out cold for a few days, but you'll be feeling perfect when you wake up!" Oh, crud. That was worse than I thought. And then, the seemingly nice old lady took the bowl of purple mixture forcefully from the pikachu. The poor pikachu recoiled in pain, and the lady started pouring the disgusting liquid down my throat. I knew I was not going to track down team Galactic or team Rocket any time soon. The lady's final words before I fell asleep for a few days were, "Good night."


	8. The OTHER Forest

I woke up feeling only slightly better. The "medicine" had apparently not worked as well as the lady had thought. I was in a forest. Still a pidgey with feathers missing. The whole incident could have been just a dream, but no, the place where I lay was a small hay bed in a hollow tree. I checked to see that I was alone, and I morphed back to human. After so long, it felt wonderful to be human again. And I crawled out of the tree to see exactly where I was.

I was in the middle of a dense forest, with green trees for miles around. I wondered how well my stantler morph could run, so I climbed down the tree I had climbed to see where I was, and turned into stantler. It had been a while since I was a stantler, and the calmness felt good. I wanted to run. The stantler did, too. I felt the urge to prance like a deer, and I let my stantler pert of me take over. I pranced for hours, but to no avail. I was lost. At least my stantler morph could find the best fruit and plants, and discover clear streams. I was fine for now.

I had not seen anyone else, person or Pokemon, and I thought it strange that this entire forest seemed deserted. I morphed back to human near sunset and hid in another hollow log for the night. There were a lot of dead and hollow logs. I had even seen a huge trail that seemed like something had crashed through it without thought. I finally realized how weird that really was! The stantler inside me had paid almost no attention to the path carved in the forest, and so I didn't either. Until now. I had to find out what did this! It, what ever it was, could have hurt, scared off, or even killed the Pokemon in the forest! This was truly a work of evil.

A small caterpie scared me in the middle of the night. And then it did something that I couldn't understand: It talked. I could tell it was the Pokemon language, but I could understand it, even as a human. "Can you help me?"

Such a simple question. And yet so difficult. How _would_ I solve this mystery? Well, team Rocket was a suspect, and so they had to be tracked down first. And maybe, just maybe, this caterpie would be my partner. I was so lonely after weeks of lonesome traveling. I had had no companions, and maybe this small, defenseless caterpie would travel with me. Not very useful, but at least I would have a friend. And maybe pass as a trainer, with the caterpie as my Pokemon. It was up to him though.


	9. Caterpie's Story

The caterpie needed help, and I was the one to do it. So I asked, "What's the matter?" in what I believed to be the caterpie language. It seemed surprised that I spoke it's language, and that I understood it, and it seemed hesitant to answer.

After some wait, it finally said, "I was sleeping in this log while my mama went out to get fruit for dinner, and she never came back. After a while, a giant metal monster shaped like the Pokemon called salemence came through the forest. On it's path I saw many dead Pokemon, including..." there was a pause before the caterpie shakily said, "my mama," and it started to cry. I knew this was wrong. How could anyone, or anything, be cruel enough to kill tons of Pokemon? Sure, there were occasional accidents in battles, but purposely destroying a forest and almost all of it's inhabitants? Unbelievable!

I decided to ask it the question that was nagging at me, about a friendship, and a traveling partner. "So, now that you have no family, and no home," I asked carefully, "do you want to come with me and see if we can avenge your mother? You would have a home with me, and I would be your friend. You could travel with me and we could be partners. How about it?" And the caterpie looked at me with thankful eyes.

He simply said, "I'll think about it," and he curled up next to me. It didn't feel or seem that great to sleep by a bug, but it was my friend. From it's Pokemon accent, I could tell it was a boy. I knew I should sleep, too, so I settled down it a position that wouldn't hurt the caterpie next to me, as a stantler. This night, I hoped, would be quick and I would get a good answer tomorrow. And, little did I know, tomorrow would be not only interesting, but very dangerous.


	10. The Rescue Teams

I, of course, woke up to something startling. The caterpie had evolved into a metapod overnight. I morphed back to a human and heard the metapod telling me he would come. Partially because he couldn't move, and partially because we were friends now. I picked him up in my arms and looked out of the hollow to see a beautiful sunrise. Whoa, I was up early. Maybe it was because of me being a stantler overnight, and the stantler's instincts made it wake up early. But then again, it might be all pokemon because metapod was awake when I was. I grabbed my stuff: a small pouch of berries that I bought back at the mart, a spare pair of clothes that couldn't be morphed with, and a pocketknife that fell from a tree and scared the heck out of me yesterday.

We set out in high spirits, but after a while of eating berries (just me because metapod doesn't have a mouth) and going nowhere, we stopped for a break. I wanted food, but I couldn't find any berries or fruit, and I didn't dare hunt pokemon for meat. Metapod couldn't care less about my hunger right now, but my hunger was very, very painful. Eventually, I found some oran berries in a bush and settled on them. And I picked up metapod again and set out once more.

I decided to go through the forest so I could have shade, and I found a pikachu that I acquired the morph to. The pikachu didn't say anything and seemed in a hurry in roughly the same direction I was going, so I followed it. When the pikachu stopped, it was in a circle of darkened dirt, with no trees or grass around. There were other pokemon there; a gengar, medicham, and an ekans, and they were in an argument with a charmander, squirtle, and chikorita. I felt nostalgic about this. The gengar's team was the same as the "Team Meanies" from pokemon mystery dungeon red and blue, and the charmander's team was the same as the team "Go-Getters" in mystery dungeon red and blue as well. And the freaky thing is, this clear, circular area was in those games, too. And it was nowhere near the Kanto region. I was seriously lost. And neither me or metapod knew what to do when they all stopped and looked at us.


	11. The End of This Story

The rescue teams stopped arguing and stared in wonder at me and metapod. Then gengar spoke, "H-How did a human get in here?" And the charmander's team seemed to be asking the same question. I explained to them all how I was a pokemorph and I could change into pokemon, and how metapod and I got lost in the forest and followed the pikachu (who was listening to all of this as well) to this clearing. They still wondered what a human was doing in their own human-inaccessible world. But it did explain how I got into this world. I wasn't all human anymore. I was probably less than half human.

The others still didn't believe me about being a pokemorph, so I gave a demonstration. I had vowed not to use it again, but the first morph I thought of was charmander. My bones and body rearranged to become my charmander form and all the pokemon in the clearing were scared and startled out of their skins. They all fell back except metapod, who was just surprised that I had dropped him when I morphed. The rescue teams and the pikachu were still overwhelmed, but at least they believed me now. The most surprised was charmander, because I transformed into him.

Then gengar asked if I could turn into him as well. I said no, but then I touched him and felt that tingling and said, "Now I can!" and I morphed directly from charmander to gengar and surprised everyone but metapod again. Gengar actually said that it was cool, but everyone else seemed startled that I had this power. They wound up taking me to pokemon square, the town where all the civilized pokemon and rescue teams lived.

Gengar and his team ran off to rescue a geodude on Mt. Steel, and charmander convinced me and metapod to create a rescue team. We were only a temporary team, as I still wanted to get home to see my family and I didn't want to be stuck in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue. With the consent of metapod, I named our team the "Morphinators". Dumb name, I know, but it was the only thing I suggested that metapod would agree with. I am almost invincible as a pokemorph, making our team one of the best. I would stay here rescuing pokemon in need until I thought it was time to leave and journey off again.

Metapod evolved after a few rescues, and he turned out to be a strong butterfree. The squirtle from the charmander's rescue team joined me as a partner every once and a while so we could talk about the events on Earth and so we could be with fellow humans, squirtle himself being a former human, like in the TV show. He was stuck as a pokemon forever because he chose to stay in this world and help needy pokemon. I could still become a human, being a permanent pokemorph, but squirtle was almost like a human friend. I never got any new morphs for the following months I was in the mystery dungeon world. I was perfectly content with the morphs I had, and every morph I get breaks my human half into a slightly smaller piece. I stayed a rescue team for six months, but what happened after that is to be saved for another time.

THE END

* * *

_This story is finally finished. I wasn't planning on ending this as early as I did, but I am busy programming for my fans who play the games I develop, and I just don't have enough time at the moment to continue. At least I finished with a proper and suspenseful ending, unlike many other writers here who just give up out of the blue. DO NOT FEAR, MY READERS! I will continue my writing on this story in Jake the Pokemorph 2. Depending on when you are reading this, I may have already made Jake the Pokemorph 2. Thanks for reading!_

_-SilverStoryMaker11 (The Thousandth Element's Supreme Mastermind!)_


End file.
